Bunny?
by Chocomato
Summary: NEW FF HERE! COMEBACK LONG HIATUS GUYS [DAEJAE COUPLE] CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Bunny?**

**Author : Chocomato**

**Genre : Boys love, romance, drama, typo(s)  
**

**Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae**

**Other cast : BAP member, Mr. Jung**

**Leght : Chapter 1**

**Summary : Youngjae adalah lelaki penghibur di sebuah pub yang bertugas menjadi kelinci-kelinci penggoda. Mr. Jung yang menemukannya masih 'bersih' memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang sebagai teman anaknya, Daehyun.**

**"Namaku Daehyun"**

**"Aku benci tuan muda Jung"**

**"Dasar kelinci"**

* * *

22.00 KST

Daehyun memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari paling sial selama hidupnya. Ia berkelahi lagi di sekolah.

Dengan Bang Yongguk. Ya, ketua geng berandal di sekolahnya itu selalu saja memalak Daehyun. Tidak mungkin Daehyun hanya akan menyerahkan uang sakunya cuma-cuma.

Dia bukan anak kecil yang selalu dibully lalu menangis. Tentu saja ia akan melawan, meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan babak belur juga. Seperti keadaannya saat ini.

Daehyun berasal dari keluarga berada, bahkan ayahnya adalah seorang CEO perusahaan ternama. Karena itu di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, ia akan selalu menjaga image atau tampilannya.

Yaitu untuk menjadi seorang tuan muda Jung seperti yang ayahnya harapkan.

CEKLEK

Ia membuka pintu rumah perlahan. Kalau-kalau ayahnya sudah tidur dan akan terganggu dengan suara decitan pintu. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia ketika sang ayah berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah garang.

'Mati kau Jung Daehyun' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kenapa pulang telat?" tanya Mr. Jung dingin.

"A-aku ada tambahan jam pelajaran yah, jadi dipulangkan lebih malam" jawab Daehyun asal.

"Berkelahi lagi?" lanjut Mr. Jung

Daehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

Mr. Jung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Masih untung anaknya bukan pencari masalah, ia hanya korban saja jika terlibat dalam perkelahian antar pelajar seperti ini.

"Yasudah, tapi lukamu itu urus sendiri ya" kata Mr. Jung pasrah, membuat Daehyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Ayah punya sesuatu untukmu" ujar Mr. Jung kemudian.

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sesuatu untuknya? Memang sekarang hari apa? Ulang tahunnya? Ia rasa bukan.

Mr. Jung yang melihat ekspresi bingung sang anak hanya terkekeh pelan. Kekehan yang mengerikan –menurut Daehyun-

"Kau hanya perlu hati-hati. Jaga dan rawat dia dengan baik. Jangan sampai membuatnya menangis" lanjut Mr. Jung.

"Yang ayah maksud 'dia' itu apa?" Daehyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya bicarakan.

"Kalau kau penasaran, lihat saja dikamarmu" kata Mr. Jung lalu berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga.

Daehyun hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Mungkin saja ayahnya hanya bercanda. Kebiasaan buruknya kambuh lagi.

Dengan cepat Daehyun menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai atas dengan lantai bawah. Lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"S-siapa kau?"

Daehyun hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika saja anak lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya untuk masuk ke kamar.

Anak lelaki itu hanya diam. Di sela-sela rambut hitam halusnya, Daehyun bisa melihat anak itu memakai bandana kelinci. Lucu sekali.

"Apa kau yang dimaksud ayah tadi?" tanya Daehyun lirih.

Lagi-lagi anak lelaki itu diam. Membuat Daehyun gemas ingin mencubit pipi chubby didepannya. Dan hey, bukankah kemeja itu milik Daehyun?

Kenapa bisa dipakai olehnya? Baik, kini Daehyun benar-benar penasaran.

Daehyun meraih tangan halus 'manusia kelinci' itu untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas bertanya kepada anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Daehyun lembut.

Anak lelaki itu diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Daehyun bisa merasakan tangan putih anak itu bergetar, mungkin ia masih takut dengannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau menjawab. Lebih baik aku yang memperkenalkan diri saja" lanjut Daehyun lalu tertawa pelan.

"Namaku Daehyun" ujar Daehyun sambil tetap tersenyum kearah anak lelaki dihadapannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kamar ini akan menjadi kamarmu juga" Daehyun memperlihatkan satu per satu benda-benda miliknya dan menjelaskan apa fungsinya.

Sedangkan anak lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan Daehyun dalam diam. Samar-samar Daehyun bisa melihat anak lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Sungguh senyum yang menawan.

"Yah, ayah!" panggil Daehyun pelan.

Mr. Jung yang tengah sibuk minum kopi di ruang tengah hanya berdehem menyahut panggilan sang anak.

"Kenapa belum tidur, nak?" tanya Mr. Jung kearah sosok yang kini mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Bisa ayah jelaskan siapa anak lelaki di kamarku itu? Kenapa dia bisa memakai kemejaku? Dia bukan berasal dari keluarga Jung, kan yah?"

Mr. Jung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Daehyun. Ia menepuk bahu lebar Daehyun pelan dan mulai bercerita.

"Ayah menemukannya di pub tadi, karena kau pulang malam jadi tidak tahu betul ceritanya" ujar Mr. Jung sembari menuntun Daehyun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Lalu, kenapa ayah bawa pulang dia? Dia kan hanya seorang... eh, pe-pelacur" Daehyun merendahkan intonasi ketika sampai pada kata 'pelacur'

Mr. Jung terkekeh pelan, dan kembali menepuk bahu Daehyun.

"Tidak, kau salah paham nak. Dia bukan pelacur seperti yang kau bayangkan. Justru ayah menyelamatkannya dari serangan manusia hina yang lapar akan seks disana" lanjut Mr. Jung

Daehyun menatap aneh sang ayah. Kenapa bisa?

"Sejak kapan ayah suka menolong orang? Atau jangan-jangan ayah menyukai anak itu? Sadar yah, sadar! Ayah bukan pedofil kan?" kini giliran Daehyun yang menepuk bahu ayahnya.

Terdengar tawa menggelegar Mr. Jung, membuat Daehyun bergidik ngeri. Yang benar saja, apa ayahnya sudah gila?

"Astaga nak, kenapa malah kau menuduh ayah yang tidak-tidak?" tanya Mr. Jung sambil menampilkan ekspresi flat-nya.

"Bukan begitu. Habis, ayah ini aneh sekali..." jawab Daehyun jujur.

"Ayah membawanya pulang hanya untukmu" kata Mr. Jung sembari menatap anak semata wayangnya.

Daehyun yang menunduk segera mengalihkan wajahnya kearah sang ayah. Alisnya menekuk bingung.

"Kenapa untukku, yah?"

"Dengarkan cerita ayah dan segera tidur, mengerti?" isyarat Mr. Jung

"Dan aku harus tidur dengan manusia kelinci dikamarku itu? Yang benar saja" sahut Daehyun cuek.

"Memang kenapa? Justru itu akan membuatnya semakin akrab denganmu. Turuti atau tidak akan ayah ceritakan samasekali" ancam Mr. Jung penuh kemenangan.

Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah jika sang ayah sudah memberi pilihan aneh seperti ini.

"Baik-baik, sekarang ceritakan semuanya padaku"

Flashback

Suara dentuman musik memenuhi ruangan penuh cahaya lampu kerlap-kerlip itu. Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan tampang minimalis berjalan santai kearah sebuah meja bar.

"Selamat datang tuan, silahkan pesan minuman sesuka anda" sapa seorang anak lelaki yang mengenakan kaos ketat, hotpants, dan bandana kelinci dikepalanya.

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan dentuman musik yang luar biasa keras, bukan untuk minum-minum yang malah akan menganggu kesehatannya.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya lelaki tersebut kearah salah satu pelayan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Yoo Youngjae, tuan" jawab anak lelaki itu takut-takut.

"Berapa umurmu?" lelaki itu lagi-lagi bertanya.

"15 tahun, tuan"

Lelaki paruh baya atau yang banyak dikenal orang adalah seorang CEO perusahaan Jung tersebut tersentak kaget.

"Kau masih seumuran dengan anakku. Hei, kenapa malah bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Apa kau tidak sekolah?" lama-lama Mr. Jung menjadi penasaran dengan sosok didepannya ini.

"A-ah, benarkah tuan. A-aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, aku sudah tidak punya kerabat lain" cerita Youngjae pelan.

Mr. Jung memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik anak lelaki bernama Youngjae itu. Bisa ia lihat, dia bukan anak yang nakal. Yah, atau lebih tepatnya dia bukan 'berandalan' seperti Daehyun, anaknya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini?" tanya Mr. Jung

"Belum lama tuan, sekitar 2 hari yang lalu"

Mr. Jung tersenyum simpul. 2 hari? Berarti kemungkinan besar ia belum 'disentuh' oleh para pengunjung pub ini, kan?

Meskipun itu hanya sebuah kemungkinan, tapi Mr. Jung yakin jika ia membawa Youngjae pulang. Mungkin Daehyun akan menghentikan kebiasaannya berkelahi di sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyelamatkanmu dari dunia pub seperti ini, nak" gumam Mr. Jung kearah Youngjae.

"Ya, tuan?" sahut Youngjae yang merasa lelaki didepannya memanggilnya.

"Tidak tidak, jadi kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Anggaplah aku adalah ayahmu sendiri" tawar Mr. Jung tulus.

Youngjae membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia mau-mau saja, tapi apakah lelaki ini bisa dipercaya?

"Jangan takut denganku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam kepadamu. Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu, untuk menemani anakku. Itu saja" lanjut Mr. Jung menggeser pikiran aneh Youngjae.

"Tapi tuan, a-aku harus bekerja" tolak Youngjae halus.

Mr. Jung tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Kau hanya perlu menemani Daehyun, anakku. Dia seumuran denganmu dan aku yakin kalian akan cepat akrab. Kau tidak perlu bekerja. Semua kebutuhanmu gratis asalkan kau mau ikut denganku" sekali lagi Mr. Jung menawarkan.

Baik, mendengar kata 'semuanya gratis' membuat Youngjae hanya bisa menganggukan kapalanya mengiyakan.

21.00 KST

Mr. Jung's House

"Silahkan masuk" ajak Mr. Jung ramah.

Youngjae turun dari mobil Mr. Jung dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah super besar yang membuat Youngjae takjub.

"Tuan, apakah aku benar-benar akan tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Youngjae kagum.

Mr. Jung terkekeh melihat kepolosan Youngjae.

"Tentu saja. Mulai sekarang panggil aku ayah, mengerti?"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. Membuat telinga kelincinya ikut berayun cepat.

"Tuan, eh maksudku ayah... Daehyun kemana?" tanya Youngjae memecah keheningan.

Mr. Jung tersenyum simpul melihat begitu cepatnya Youngjae beradaptasi, dan bahkan kini ia menanyakan keberadaan Daehyun.

Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu, eoh?

"Dia belum pulang sekolah. Mungkin kau bisa masuk ke kamarnya diatas. Dan oh iya, ganti bajumu sana. Pakai kemeja Daehyun juga tak apa. Ayah risih melihatmu begitu" ujar Mr. Jung

Youngjae bersemu malu karena dikritik oleh 'ayah angkat'nya

"Baik ayah" jawab Youngjae lalu bergegas menuju kamar Daehyun.

TBC! Hoho, disini ada yang inget Choco? Eh, nggak ada? Yaudah sih Ini ff Choco sehabis long hiatus. Semoga reader-nim dan author-nim yang lain suka yah T_T Review juseyooo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunny?**

**Author : Chocomato**

**Genre : Boys love, romance, drama**

**Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae**

**Other cast : BAP member, Mr. Jung**

**Leght : Chapter 2**

**Summary : Youngjae adalah lelaki penghibur di sebuah pub yang bertugas menjadi kelinci-kelinci penggoda. Mr. Jung yang menemukannya masih 'bersih' memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang sebagai teman anaknya, Daehyun.**

**"Namaku Daehyun"**

**"Aku benci tuan muda Jung"**

**"Dasar kelinci"**

* * *

05.45 KST

Pagi itu, matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dan burung-burung berbondong-bondong keluar dari sarang. Angin berhembus pelan ketika Youngjae membuka jendela kamar Daehyun perlahan.

Diliriknya manusia yang masih terlelap seperti pangeran tampan di ranjangnya, sungguh Youngjae tidak mengira kalau sosok Daehyun ternyata memang sangat tampan.

Semalam ia masih terlalu malu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Daehyun. Itu karena dia selalu tersenyum lembut kearah Youngjae, mau tak mau 'manusia kelinci' itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya –karena terlalu malu

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Bukankah orang yang sekarang ia panggil 'ayah' itu sangat baik padanya? Ia memberikan semuanya gratis, jadi Youngjae juga harus konsekuen untuk akrab dengan si tampan Daehyun ini.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Youngjae manis pada Daehyun yang tengah menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

'Sial kenapa dia manis sekali' rutuk Daehyun dalam hati. Ia menatap Youngjae dengan mata terbelalak.

"Eum... Dae? Hei, Daehyun..." merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu, Yougjae mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mungilnya didepan wajah blank Daehyun.

"Eh, oh... Pagi juga. Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku semalam. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Daehyun yang kini mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Youngjae.

Lagi-lagi Youngjae hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas ketika Daehyun menatapnya intens dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, hey ini terlalu dekat!

"Namaku Yoo Youngjae"

CUP

God! Youngjae membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika suatu benda kenyal menempel pada bibirnya. Mencoba mengatur dinding akal sehatnya yang sudah mulai runtuh.

Daehyun... menciumnya. Di... bibir. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Youngjae bisa mati jika terus-terusan begini. Tidur seranjang bersama Daehyun, makan bersama, dan tolong...

Kalau-kalau Daehyun mengajaknya mandi bersama? Itu kan... Stop! Pikiran Youngjae mulai merambah kemana-mana akibat ciuman Daehyun sekarang.

Ia bisa merasakan jika kini Daehyun mulai memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk meraih bibir Youngjae lebih dalam.

Sedangkan Youngjae hanya bisa mencengkram piyama Daehyun dengan canggung ketika lelaki tampan itu mulai mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"D-dae..." geram Youngjae lirih, ia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas namun Daehyun tetap bersikeras untuk melumat bibirnya terus-menerus.

Mau tak mau Youngjae mendorong dada Daehyun setengah memaksa. Ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas sekarang.

Perlahan Daehyun memundurkan kepalanya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Youngjae. Kembali menatap intens anak lelaki yang baru diciumnya yang kini sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Manis" gumam Daehyun.

Youngjae yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung kemeja Daehyun yang sekarang ia gunakan. Gugup ternyata.

Daehyun tidak begitu terkejut melihat reaksi aneh dari Youngjae. Ia sudah tahu, Youngjae bukan pelacur seperti yang ia pikirkan. Youngjae belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun dan itu artinya... Itu ciuman pertamanya?

Daehyun tercekat.

"Jangan bilang kalau tadi adalah ciuman pertamamu" selidik Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Daehyun terkekeh pelan, Youngjae yang sedang berbohong ternyata manis juga.

"Aku mandi dulu, terimakasih untuk morning kiss-nya" lanjut Daehyun lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Youngjae yang masih betah duduk di ranjang hanya bisa melihat kepergian Daehyun dengan detak jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hati-hati, Yoo Youngjae...

* * *

Youngjae turun dari kamar Daehyun setelah mandi dan beres-beres seadanya. Masih menggunakan bandana kelinci di kepalanya serta kemeja Daehyun yang lain, terlihat sedikit kebesaran memang.

Tapi tidak ada pilihan selain mengganti pakaian Youngjae, Mr. Jung tahu kalau Youngjae masih memakai pakaian 'itu' semalam, mungkin ia tak akan selamat dari terkaman seorang Jung Daehyun. Ia sudah bisa menebak.

"Selamat pagi, ayah" sapa Youngjae pada Mr. Jung lembut. Ia sedikit melirik Daehyun dengan seragam sekolahnya yang tengah sibuk dengan selai dan rotinya.

"Pagi juga" sahut Mr. Jung sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti tawar.

Youngjae hanya melihat Mr. Jung dan Daehyun di meja makan. Kemana perginya Mrs. Jung? Ah, mungkin dia bisa bertanya ke Daehyun lain waktu.

"Ini, selamat makan manis" Daehyun menyodorkan roti yang sudah ia olesi selai tadi kearah Youngjae.

Mr. Jung terkekeh melihat tingkah sok romantis Daehyun yang dibalas anggukan malu-malu dari Youngjae. Benar-benar pasangan yang lucu jika dilihat sekali lagi.

"Ternyata kalian lebih cepat akrab dari perkiraan ayah" ujar Mr. Jung senang.

Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan terkekeh pelan. Ia sedikit berharap kalau Youngjae tidak menceritakan kejadian tadi di kamar kepada ayahnya.

Daehyun terkadang memang begitu. Setiap pagi selalu merasa ada 'dorongan' untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam... Yeah, kalian tahu sendiri semacam apa kan... Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa diam jika anak manis itu tidur disebelahnya.

Mungkin jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol hasratnya, Youngjae yang polos, hanya tinggal kenangan di pagi hari ini. Mengenaskan jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu yah, Youngjae hati-hati di rumah" ujar Daehyun setelah menghabiskan roti seraya menyampirkan tas di punggungnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, nak" teriak Mr. Jung ketika Daehyun mulai keluar dari rumah dan hanya disambut oleh deheman Daehyun dari luar sana.

"Ayah" panggil Youngjae pelan, ia mengayunkan kakinya di bawah meja.

"Ya?" jawab Mr. Jung menatap kearah Youngjae.

"Besok pagi dan seterusnya, biar aku saja yang memasak. Boleh?" tawar Youngjae.

Ia merasa kalau mereka berdua pasti sarapan roti setiap pagi. Tentu itu tidak mengenyangkan bagi Youngjae yang notebanenya suka makan sehingga pipinya terlihat chubby.

Mr. Jung tampak sesekali berpikir hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Hahahaha, boleh. Boleh saja. Kau catat saja keperluanmu. Biar nanti ayah belikan bahan-bahannya"

Youngjae berteriak girang karena ayah angkatnya mengijinkannnya untuk memasak. Memasak adalah hobinya, dan siapa tahu ia boleh membuatkan bekal untuk Daehyun.

"Nah, Youngjae. Ayah berangkat ke kantor dulu. Tolong jaga rumah ya" Mr. Jung berpamitan dan disambut anggukan kecil Youngjae.

"Siap yah! Hati-hati di jalan" Youngjae melambaikan tangan kearah mobil Mr. Jung yang mulai menjauh.

Haft, kini tinggal ia seorang di rumah sebesar ini. Kenapa mereka tidak menyewa maid saja? Bukankah uang mereka banyak sekali? Entahlah, Youngjae tidak mau ikut campur.

Tapi, daripada ia melamun tidak jelas, lebih baik ia membersihkan seluruh rumah ini. Hitung-hitung mengimbangi kebaikan Mr. Jung padanya.

* * *

09.15 KST

"Wassup bro!" sapa Yongguk kearah Daehyun dan Jongup yang tengah makan di kantin.

"Hai _hyung_" jawab Daehyun dan Jongup bersamaan.

"Kudengar kau sudah punya kekasih, Dae?" tanya Yongguk lalu duduk disebelah Jongup.

"Uhukkk" dengan segera Daehyun tersedak cheesecake yang sedang dimakannya.

"Kau ini kalau bicara jangan sembarangan _hyung_, seenaknya saja mengataiku sudah punya kekasih" elak Daehyun lalu buru-buru minum.

Yongguk terdiam dan tampak berpikir.

"Lalu, aroma apa yang ada ditubuhmu sekarang? Mana mungkin seorang tuan muda Jung menghancurkan imagenya sendiri dengan bau-bauan menyengat seperti ini" kata Yongguk sambil mengendus seragam Daehyun.

"Benar, kau bau vanilla Dae _hyung_" sahut Jongup dibalas anggukan dari Yongguk.

Daehyun terdiam dan menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Bau? Bau ini... Bau ini kan... Young... jae? Eh, mana mungkin! Daehyun kan sudah mandi!

Tapi... Yongguk dan Jongup benar juga

–dia bau vanilla

Hah? Tapi... Bagaimana bisa!

"T-tidak kok _hyung_, aku tidak memakai apapun. Hidung kalian bermasalah mungkin" elak Daehyun cepat.

Sial, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua tahu tentang keberadaan Youngjae? Bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan olok-olok selama setahun. Mimpi buruk bagi Jung Daehyun.

"Dae _hyung_ memang tidak punya bakat berbohong" ejek Jongup.

"Awas kau ya, bocah! _Hyung_ tolong jangan berpikir yang macam-macam oke? Aku belum memiliki kekasih kok" Daehyun mencoba meyakinkan Yongguk.

Sedangkan Yongguk mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia malah mengambil beberapa makanan Jongup yang tersisa.

Mereka bertiga memang sudah sepakat jika sebelum kelulusan, tidak boleh salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai kekasih. Namun setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama ini, mereka boleh saja punya kekasih.

Siapapun yang melanggar akan terkena hukuman, yaitu menraktir dua diantara mereka yang berhasil selama 1 tahun penuh. Terdengar gila, bukan? Tapi itulah mereka.

Sebenarnya Yongguk dan Jongup berasal dari keluarga biasa saja –sederhana. Tapi Daehyun bukan tipe anak yang suka memilih-milih teman berdasarkan tingkat sosial, Daehyun mencari teman berdasarkan sifat dan kenyamanannya sendiri.

Benar-benar layak untuk menjadi pangeran sekolah, haha.

Dan kalian tahu? Siapa putri di sekolah ini? Junhong. Yap, Choi Junhong. Anak lelaki kelas 8, berbadan tinggi semapai dan berkulit pucat itu adalah yang paling cantik.

Sebelumnya yang paling cantik disini adalah Kim Himchan, malaikat sekolah yang menjadi idola. Namun ia sudah pindah ke luar negeri beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Junhong menyukai Daehyun. Jatuh cinta lebih tepatnya. Ia selalu overprotektif terhadap Daehyun. Namun sifat Daehyun yang selalu cuek padanya membuat ia harus patah hati.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan mengejar Daehyun. Yang jelas Daehyun sudah pernah berbicara dengan Junhong baik-baik kalau ia bukan tipenya. Wah, malang sekali...

"_Hyungieee~_" nah, baru dibicarakan anak itu sudah datang, hebat sekali.

"Aish, singkirkan tanganmu dari leherku" Daehyun yang merasa risih mulai mengajukan protes.

"Ck! _Hyungie _sayang, kudengar kau sudah punya kekasih ya? Uhh, kenapa bukan aku saja yang jadi kekasihmu? Aku lebih pantas, lebih cantik, lebih kaya" ujar Junhong.

Jongup dan Yongguk hanya menatap Junhong dengan tatapan blank. Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang hanya mencibir.

'Dasar sok perfect' batin Daehyun.

"_Hyungie hyungie_! Nanti sore aku datang ke rumahmu ya" rengek Junhong sembari menarik-narik seragam Daehyun.

Baik, Daehyun benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Hentikan aksi bodohmu Choi Junhong! Kau bisa merobek seragamku" bentak Daehyun.

Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeram kesal.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, sore ini aku akan datang ke rumah_ hyungie_. Tidak ada penolakan" ucap Junhong ketus lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tampak Daehyun yang tengah frustasi dan Yongguk serta Jongup yang menatap prihatin kearah Daehyun.

"Sampai kapan lelaki gila itu akan mengejarku"

* * *

Daehyun menelusuri jalanan kompleks dengan langkah waswas. Meskipun ia pulang lebih awal hari ini, tidak akan menjamin keselamatan tubuh terutama wajahnya.

Nah, benar saja. Sekelompok berandalan itu lagi. Sial...

"Berikan uang atau benda berharga yang kau punya" bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Daehyun hanya terdiam tak bergeming.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasannya sehari-hari, dihajar oleh mereka. Dan mengaku bahwa dia baru saja berkelahi kepada ayahnya.

Sungguh Daehyun yang malang.

"Baik, jadi sepertinya kau lebih suka dihajar" mereka mulai mengeluarkan tenaganya masing-masing.

Daehyun menatap mereka dengan santai dan tersenyum simpul.

"Hajar saja aku, sekalian bunuh juga tak apa" ujar Daehyun singkat.

Dengan senang hati sekelompok berandalan itu mengeroyok Daehyun tanpa ampun. Memukul, menginjak, membanting, dan menjambak Daehyun tiada henti.

Setelah mereka rasa Daehyun sudah berantakan dan tak berdaya, barulah mereka meninggalkan Daehyun tergeletak sendirian di tepi jalan.

Daehyun bangkit dan mengelap darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya. Baik, sekarang kau harus pulang Daehyun.

Disisi lain, Youngjae tak sengaja memecahkan gelas ketika sedang mencucinya. Hatinya berkata tidak enak tentang Daehyun. Sepertinya ikatan batin mereka mulai terjalin...

* * *

CEKLEK

Daehyun menutup pintu rumahnya pelan. Ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk membanting pintu oleh ayahnya. Maka dari itu, ia tak pernah melakukannya.

Dengan keadaan kacau serta seragamnya yang kotor, ia memasuki ruang keluarga dan disambut oleh wajah terkejut Youngjae.

"_Omo_! Daehyun, Daehyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Youngjae panik sambil membawa Daehyun untuk duduk di sofa.

Daehyun bisa melihat wajah khawatir Youngjae yang kini sibuk mencari obat merah. Manusia macam apa dia, kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini ia masih terlihat manis di mata Daehyun.

Youngjae meneteskan obat merah keatas kapas dan mengoleskannya pelan ke area hidung dan bibir Daehyun dengan telaten.

"A-aw.." Daehyun meringis pelan ketika tak sengaja Youngjae menyentuh lukanya.

"Ma-maaf..." ujar Youngjae pelan, ia masih tetap dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae dalam, dan berusaha menahan wajah Youngjae untuk tetap menatapnya ketika ia mulai menundukkan kepala.

Untuk beberapa saat, waktu terasa berhenti. Hingga pada saat Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan mengecup pelan luka disudut bibir Daehyun.

Daehyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku ketika menerima kecupan ringan dari Youngjae. Hanya kecupan memang, namun sudah bisa membuatnya seolah terbang melayang di atas langit.

"Dulu, nenekku pernah bilang. Luka tidak akan terasa sakit jika diberi kecupan" kata Youngjae setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Daehyun dan tersenyum manis.

Perlahan bibir Daehyun membentuk sebuah senyuman. Melihat Daehyun tersenyum, entah kenapa Youngjae ikut merasa bahagia.

"Duduklah di pangkuanku" titah Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae yang terkejut menggelengkan kepalanya malu-malu. Ia berusaha bangkit dari duduknya namun dengan segera ditarik kasar oleh Daehyun sehingga ia kini duduk manis diatas paha Daehyun. Sungguh posisi yang membuatnya malu.

"Meski kau menolak, aku juga tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu" ujar Daehyun lalu mulai memeluk bahu Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya terdiam dan menyamankan posisinya didalam dekapan Daehyun. Ia teringat berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Daehyun. Mungkin sekarang saatnya.

"Dae..." panggil Youngjae lirih.

Daehyun hanya berdehem dan meletakkan kepalanya di sela-sela leher Youngjae. Bau vanilla mulai tercium oleh Daehyun. Ternyata bau ini yang tadi pagi dicurigai oleh Yongguk.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" bisik Youngjae disambut kekehan dari Daehyun.

"Bertanyalah" jawab Daehyun senang hati.

"Mmm... Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini? Tadi aku merasa khawatir padamu" ujar Youngjae.

Ia memberanikan diri mengelus rambut hitam Daehyun dengan pelan.

"Aku sudah biasa begini. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkanku" sahut Daehyun sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya menggumamkan kata 'Ohhh' dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Kemana Mrs. Jung?"

Daehyun tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Youngjae. Sebutir liquid tak sengaja menetes di pelupuk mata Daehyun.

Youngjae yang merasa lehernya basah dan Daehyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pelan melepas pelukan Daehyun.

"Dae, kenapa menangis?" tanya Youngjae lembut sembari menghapus air mata di wajah tampan Daehyun.

Daehyun menggeleng pelan dan kembali membawa Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Biarlah seperti ini, sebentar saja" kata Daehyun berbisik ke telinga Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk paham. Ia membalas pelukan Daehyun dan mencoba menenangkan lelaki tampan yang tengah memangkunya sekarang.

Awalnya Youngjae terkejut, ternyata Daehyun yang ia kenal ceria dan konyol itu... Rapuh di dalam, dan Youngjae merasa ini tanggung jawabnya.

Membuat Daehyun untuk tidak merasa sendiri. Ya, disini masih ada dia. Dia yang akan membantu Daehyun melewati hari-harinya nanti.

"Ibuku sudah hidup bahagia di surga" kata Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Hati Youngjae mencelos mendengar perkataan mendalam dari Daehyun.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud sep-"

Daehyun membungkam bibir Youngjae dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu" sahut Daehyun setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

Youngjae mencoba tersenyum tulus kearah Daehyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dasar kelinci" Daehyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Youngjae tertawa ringan, membuat telinga kelincinya sedikit bergerak-gerak dan mengenai wajah Daehyun.

"Haatchiii..!"

Lagi-lagi Youngjae tertawa melihat betapa lucunya Daehyun ketika bersin. Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang tengah tertawa dengan kagum.

Hanya dengan senyumnya saja, Daehyun sudah merasakan kehangatan seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan dari ibunya.

"Telingamu ada empat" gurau Daehyun, Youngjae berusaha menahan tawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Telingamu kemana-mana, bahkan sampai ke wajahku" lanjut Daehyun disambut cibiran Youngjae.

"Maaf" seru Youngjae sembari memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Kau harus istirahat Dae... Perlu kutemani?" tawar Youngjae yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Daehyun.

Tak jauh dari ruang tengah, seorang lelaki paruh baya menatap kedua insan disana dengan senyum haru. Ternyata usahanya tak sia-sia juga...

* * *

**TBC! Chap 2 here reader-nim! Semoga tidak semakin mengecewakan, hoho~ Zelo biased mian bikin dia jadi begitu di ff ini #bow Mianhaeee... Give me a comment juseyooo T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3 HERE~**

**By. Chocomato**

"Namaku Daehyun"

"Aku benci tuan muda Jung"

"Dasar kelinci"

* * *

Daehyun's Room

Kini mereka tengah beristirahat di kamar Daehyun. Dengan posisi Youngjae yang duduk diatas ranjang sedangkan Daehyun rebahan di paha Youngjae.

"Hei kelinci" panggil Daehyun, matanya terpejam erat.

"Ya?" sahut Youngjae sembari mengelus rambut Daehyun.

"Maaf"

Youngjae yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Daehyun menghentikan aktifitasnya –mengelus rambut Daehyun.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Youngjae bingung.

"Padahal kita baru sehari berkenalan. Tapi aku sudah berlaku yang tidak-tidak padamu" Daehyun menyamankan posisinya.

Youngjae terkekeh mendengar penuturan Daehyun.

"Tak apa, itu adalah tugasku" jawab Youngjae tersenyum manis.

Daehyun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap lurus mata hangat Youngjae.

"Tugasmu?" baik, sekarang Daehyun yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Youngjae.

Youngjae terkekeh untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika melihat wajah bingung Daehyun dibawah, jika dilihat dari posisi Youngjae, Daehyun tampak semakin tampan.

"Ayahmu membawaku kesini untuk menjaga, menemani, dan merawatmu" ujar Youngjae lembut.

Daehyun bisa melihat seberapa tulus perasaan lelaki yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya ini. Tanpa disadari, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Boleh aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?" tanya Daehyun.

"Tentu saja, tuan muda Jung" seru Youngjae.

Daehyun tertawa ringan mendengar manusia kelinci itu memanggilnya tuan muda –sama seperti yang Yongguk dan Jongup lakukan.

"Jadi, cobalah ceritakan sesuatu terkait dirimu" lanjut Daehyun.

Youngjae mengangguk cepat dan mulai bercerita.

"Dulu, aku lahir ditengah keluarga yang serba berkecukupan. Sama sepertimu, Dae. Aku begitu disayang dan dimanjakan oleh ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-lakiku

Tapi semuanya hilang ketika perusahaan ayahku bangkrut karena terlilit hutang, ayah sangat depresi dan kehilangan dirinya yang dulu. Semua aset milik ayah disita bank.

Kakakku pergi ke Rusia setelah sebulan mendengar kabar bahwa ibuku meninggal. Waktu itu aku baru kelas 7, aku terpaksa berhenti sekolah dan tidak punya tempat tinggal selain rumah kakek dan nenek.

Aku tinggal bersama mereka selama 2 tahun. Hingga pada saat mereka meninggal, aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Seseorang menawarkan pekerjaan padaku, namun ternyata aku harus bekerja di sebuah pub.

Dua hari kemudian aku bertemu dengan ayahmu. Beliau tersenyum manis dan menanyakan siapa dan berapa umurku. Memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya dan menjaga anak semata wayangnya, Jung Daehyun"

Youngjae menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah mengakhiri ceritanya. Daehyun bisa melihat senyum paksaan di wajah Youngjae.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memeluk Youngjae erat.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" bisik Daehyun.

Itu memang benar, Daehyun sudah tahu asal-usul Youngjae karena semalam ayahnya bercerita panjang lebar. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara Youngjae mengungkapkan siapa dirinya kepadanya.

"Kau tidak usah takut, aku ada disini" lanjut Daehyun.

Lagi-lagi aroma vanilla mengoar di indra penciuman Daehyun. Membuat rasa penasaran lelaki tampan itu tak tertahankan.

"Hei kelinci, kau memakai aroma apa di tubuhmu?" tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae melepaskan pelukan Daehyun dan menggeleng bingung.

"Aku tak memakai aroma apapun"

Alis Daehyun mengerut tidak megerti. Tapi kenapa bisa dia bau vanilla? Apa itu memang aroma alami tubuhnya? Kalau iya, sungguh sangat memabukkan –bagi Daehyun tentunya.

"Tapi kau bau vanilla" lanjut Daehyun.

Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan. Owh, dia tampak seperti anak kelinci yang tersesat sekarang.

'Jangan pasang ekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu Yoo Youngjae' rutuk Daehyun.

Lelaki tampan itu melirik telinga kelinci Youngjae yang sedaritadi bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pelan. Ingin rasanya ia tangkap kedua telinga panjang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau suka memakai itu?" tanya Daehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia menunjuk bandana diatas kepala Youngjae.

Youngjae mengikuti pandangan Daehyun dan memegang kedua telinga kelincinya erat-erat.

"Entah. Menurutku aku terlihat lebih manis jika memakai ini" jawab Youngjae sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Melihat kedua telinga kelinci Youngjae berayun-ayun, Daehyun semakin gemas dengan lelaki didepannya.

'Memakai atau tak memakai benda itu-pun kau sudah terlihat manis, kelinci' batin Daehyun.

"Kau memang manis" ujar Daehyun tanpa sadar.

Youngjae yang mendengar perkataan Daehyun samar-samar hanya tersipu malu.

"Ah iya, nanti ada seorang menyebalkan yang akan datang ke rumahku" seru Daehyun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Seorang menyebalkan? Siapa?" tanya Youngjae bingung.

"Junhong. Bocah fanatik itu memaksa untuk datang kesini. Nanti kau sembunyi dikamarku saja oke?" lanjut Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya menuruti Daehyun saja, meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa orang bernama Junhong itu sebenarnya.

* * *

15.00 KST

Ting Tong...

Suara bel menggema di kediaman mewah keluarga Jung.

Youngjae yang akan bangkit dari duduknya segera mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu ketika merasakan tangan besar Daehyun yang berusaha menahannya.

"Biar aku yang membukanya, kau di kamar saja. Jangan kemana-mana" titah Daehyun dibalas anggukan kecil Youngjae.

Daehyun segera turun dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu dengan malas. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau yang sedang menunggu dibalik pintu adalah

"Daehyunnie _hyung_!"

–Junhong si makhluk menyebalkan.

"Apa?" sahut Daehyun dengan ekspresi datarnya, seperti biasa.

"Kau mengerikan sekali _hyung_! Tersenyumlah sedikit, siapa tahu kau akan semakin tampan ketika tersenyum" rayu Junhong.

Daehyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tanpa tersenyum-pun aku sudah tampan. Kau tidak perlu mengaturku" jawab Daehyun kesal.

Junhong buru-buru masuk ke ruang tamu tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu oleh pemilik rumah. Benar-benar, dimana sopan santunnya huh?

"Jangan membuat gaduh di rumahku atau kau akan mati" ujar Daehyun mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti, buatkan aku minum _hyung_" Junhong duduk di sofa besar yang terletak tak jauh dari televisi berada.

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu? Buatlah minum sendiri" jawab Daehyun malas.

Anak ini benar-benar membuat otaknya selalu panas. Sebenarnya tak apa jika ia main ke rumahnya. Daehyun tidak pernah melarang seseorang untuk berkunjung.

Apalagi kalau itu Yongguk dan Jongup. Tapi sifat Junhong yang 'brutal' dan tidak bisa diam itu selalu membuat kepala Daehyun pusing.

Maka dari itu ia tidak terlalu menyukai Junhong. Apalagi rayuan-rayuan gombalnya yang selalu membuat perut Daehyun mual.

Sepertinya ini sore yang panjang untuk Daehyun...

* * *

20.00 KST

"Temanmu itu tidak masuk ke kamarmu, Dae?" tanya Youngjae pelan. Ia membawakan piyama Daehyun ke kamar mandi.

"Kamarku adalah tempat pribadi. Teman-teman dan ayah tidak boleh sembarangan masuk kesini" jawab Daehyun dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Youngjae menganggukan kepala paham. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali bertanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memperbolehkanku masuk?"

Daehyun yang baru menutup pintu kamar mandi langsung terdiam mematung. Tidak, ini terlalu cepat untuk semuanya.

"Karena kau adalah teman dekatku, yang akan selalu berada disisiku dari pagi hingga malam" jawab Daehyun asal.

"Ayo makan malam" lanjut Daehyun. Ia turun kebawah tanpa mempedulikan Youngjae yang termenung diatas ranjang.

Teman dekat, katanya.

* * *

"Selamat makan!" seru Youngjae.

Mr. Jung dan Daehyun tertawa ringan melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae. Biasanya, makan malam disini sangat dingin dan tak berwarna.

Namun setelah kedatangan Youngjae, makan malam sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya pasti akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Ceria dan penuh warna tentunya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Youngjae-ah, aku takkan merebutnya darimu" sindir Daehyun sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku berantakan" sahut Youngjae disusul kekehan Mr. Jung.

Diam-diam lelaki bermarga Yoo itu senang melihat ia bisa membuat Mr. Jung dan Daehyun tertawa. Tidak sia-sia ia mempunyai tingkah lucu seperti ini, haha.

* * *

"Dae, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Youngjae pelan.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada diatas ranjang yang sama. Namun posisi mereka saling membelakangi sambil sesekali berebut selimut.

"Belum" jawab Daehyun samar-samar.

Youngjae bergerak gelisah dibelakang Daehyun. Entah kenapa malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi tak bisa.

Daehyun yang bisa merasakan pergerekan Youngjae dibalik punggungnya langsung membalikkan tubuh menghadap Youngjae.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Daehyun bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

Youngjae menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sial, kenapa di cahaya remang-remang seperti ini Daehyun sangat tampan?

Daehyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu Youngjae. Ia membuka perlahan selimut yang menutupi wajah Youngjae dan bertanya lagi.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" ulang Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali dinyanyikan lagu lullaby. Tapi hei, mungkin Daehyun akan menertawainya kalau ia sampai tahu.

Daehyun bisa melihat semburat pink di pipi chubby Youngjae yang membuatnya terlihat sangat sangat sangat imut dimata Daehyun.

"Butuh lullaby?" lanjut Daehyun –tepat seperti keinginan Youngjae.

Akhirnya sang kelinci menganggukan kepala malu-malu. Daehyun tersenyum dan mulai bersenandung lagu yang ia bisa.

"Suaramu bagus, Dae" puji Youngjae disela-sela kegiatannya mendengarkan senandung Daehyun.

Daehyun terkekeh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak juga. Aku suka bernyanyi sejak kecil. Ibu sering menyanyikan lagu anak-anak untukku. Tapi ayah melarangku untuk bernyanyi" ujar Daehyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun mengendikkan bahu dan menghentikan senandungnya.

"Mungkin karena ayah juga tidak suka bernyanyi. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjadi direktur menggantikannya, bukan jadi penyanyi" jawab Daehyun menebak.

Youngjae mengangguk paham, sayang sekali. Ia akui suara Daehyun sangat merdu.

Daehyun kembali bersenandung, kini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Membuat Youngjae semakin lama semakin terbawa dan mulai mengantuk.

"Selamat malam, kelinci" ujar Daehyun kemudian menyelimuti Youngjae.

* * *

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika merasa sinar matahari menerobos jendela kamarnya. Ia melirik bagian kosong disampingnya.

Kemana Youngjae? Tidak biasanya dia sudah beranjak dari ranjang sebelum Daehyun bangun.

"Jae-ah" panggil Daehyun dari lantai atas.

Youngjae yang sibuk memasak di dapur mendengar suara panggilan Daehyun samar-samar.

"Aku di dapur, Dae" jawab Youngjae sambil setengah berteriak.

Daehyun segera turun dan menemui Youngjae tengah memotong-motong sayuran lengkap dengan apron merah muda yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hari ini kau memasak?" tanya Daehyun, ia membuka pintu kulkas dan meraih susu segar disana.

"Ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan" jawab Youngjae ceria.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Semoga saja Youngjae tidak merusak dapurnya. Ia segera naik ke kamar dan mandi.

Sebenarnya ia tak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan Youngjae untuk pertamakalinya, haha.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Youngjae penuh harap cemas ketika Daehyun memasukkan sesendok masakan buatannya.

Daehyun terdiam sejenak. Meresapi rasa masakan Youngjae tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak terlalu buruk" ujar Daehyun setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia tidak meracuni Daehyun pagi ini. Meskipun yeah, masakannya tidak seenak masakan yang lain.

"Ayah kemana?" tanya Daehyun yang baru sadar bahwa sang ayah tak ikut sarapan.

"Dia hanya menitipkan bahan masakan dan notes ini padaku" jawab Youngjae sambil menyerahkan notes kecil pada Daehyun.

_Untuk anak-anakku Daehyun dan Youngjae,_

_Ayah pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Maaf tidak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya. Daehyun, jaga Youngjae baik-baik. Nah, Youngjae, ayah sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak di dapur. Semoga berhasil membuat makanan yang enak!_

_Salam,_

_Mr. Jung_

"Bisnis lagi bisnis lagi. Baginya, pekerjaan jauh lebih berharga daripada anaknya sendiri" Daehyun mencibir setelah membaca pesan dari ayahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Dae, ayah bekerja untuk membiayaimu juga, kan?" sergah Youngjae.

Daehyun mengendikkan bahu tak peduli lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia sudah terbiasa ditinggal ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri oleh ayahnya. Terlalu sering malah.

"Aku berangkat dulu, kau baik-baik di rumah ya" Daehyun menyampirkan tas di punggungnya.

Namun sebelum Daehyun keluar rumah, Youngjae menahannya dengan cekatan.

"Kemarikan tasmu" pinta Youngjae.

Daehyun hanya menurut dan memberikan tasnya pada Youngjae. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Youngjae.

"Jangan lupa dimakan" Youngjae mengingatkan.

Daehyun terkekeh dan mengangguk patuh. Barusan Youngjae memasukkan bekal bento kedalam tasnya. Astaga, Daehyun merasa dirinya seperti anak TK sekarang.

* * *

09.45 KST

"Tebakanku memang benar. Ternyata Daehyun sudah punya kekasih" celetuk Yongguk sambil memainkan handphone ditangannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa" tepis Daehyun.

Ia duduk disamping Jongup yang tengah asyik menonton pertandingan basket antarkelas di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Sudah, mengaku saja_ hyung_. Kubilang kau tidak berbakat untuk jadi orang pembohong" sambung Jongup.

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini malah mengatainya sudah punya kekasih? Apa buktinya?

"Benda apa yang ada didalam tasmu itu?" tanya Yongguk pada Daehyun.

"Buku" jawab Daehyun asal.

Yongguk memukul pelan kepala Daehyun dengan pulpen karena jawaban konyolnya.

"Semua siswa disini juga membawa buku, bodoh! Itu yang berwarna pink" lanjut Yongguk sembari menatap tas dibalik punggung Daehyun.

Daehyun melirik kearah tasnya dan membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini huh?

"Bekal dari pacarmu ya, _hyung_" ledek Jongup.

Daehyun menggeleng cepat dan berusaha merangkai kalimat-kalimat penjelasan kalau mereka berdua salah paham.

"Bukan, itu bukan dari pacarku" Daehyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Lalu?" kini Yongguk yang mencoba menyelidiki.

Lelaki barmarga Jung itu terdiam sejenak. Hancur sudah repurtasinya sebagai pangeran sekolah kalau ketahuan sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Coret, ketahuan mempunyai kekasih bukanlah masalah besar. Tapi kalah dalam taruhan adalah masalah terbesar Daehyun saat ini.

"Ini dari kelinci" ujar Daehyun tiba-tiba.

"KELINCI?!"

**TBC :3**

* * *

**ALOHA KAKAK-KAKAK! :3 (SOK IMUT EWW) CHOCO UPDATE CEPET NIHH ^^ KEKEKE, SEMOGA SEMUA SUKA YEAAA~ ABIS, CHOCO BIKIN INI NGEBUT. 2 JAM UDAH JADI LHO #PAMER. REVIEW JANGAN LUPA KAKAK-KAKAK, NANTI DAPET KISSU GRATIS LHO, DARI DAEJAE (NGEK) HIHIHI...**


End file.
